Inside:
by TheLiteratureLieutenant
Summary: This series is dedicated to certain situations that might make you think "I wonder what's going on in their head right now." This will not take precedence over either Switched or The Rest, Inside Out, but will be something I write for when I need to take a break from writing big stories.
1. Writer's Block

Inside Writers Block:

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was an emotional moment today for Noah. He had just gone out to see Inside Out, and walking out the theaters, he felt like a changed pubescent boy. Sadness leaned casually backwards onto the console and faced the other four emotions. "Okay, people. Noah is feeling especially creative today after watching Inside Out, so how about we write a fan-fiction? I'm thinking a gloomy story that acts almost like an epilogue, but anything else is up for grabs." The other four emotions simply stayed quiet and nodded to Sadness, temporarily shocked as to the events of the movie. Joy, merely a secretary now compared to what she used to mean to Noah, smiled optimistically after a minute of thought. "I think it can really help Noah cheer up after that emotional train-wreck. The train of thought is literally sitting at the bottom of the abyss now and the mind-workers are fleeting to make a new one. He won't be able to make music for a good few months, so this might be good for him in the meantime. Maybe we should try for a happier-" "IT WILL NOT BE HAPPY!" Sadness screamed directly into Joy's face. "Ahem. Noah is feeling very emotional right now, and we need to act upon that. Do you understand?" No one spoke, and Joy simply had run off to another room to think happier thoughts. She has been emotional herself since Sadness took place as the lead emotion. "Good. Let's get started on this melancholy story."

 **1 week later...**

"Okay, so I'm thinking that, now that Riley is asleep and Joy is on dream duty, how about-" Suddenly, a slot opened up in the ceiling, right over the console. All the emotions stared up at it, confused. They heard something being moved, and a giant metal case dropped from the hole in the ceiling and planted itself on the console. Sadness and the other emotions attempted to move it, but to no avail. "Agh, forget it, let's just make a new story. I'm sure we can maybe get back to the other story when we've gotten another surge of inspiration, but until then, how about we just write a few short stories and deal with that." "But what do we write about?" Joy spoke up from the back, being unconsciously guarded by the other three emotions. Sadness thinks for a second, then suddenly gets a devious look on his/her* face. "How about..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	2. Valentine's Day

**Hey, guys. This fic was sort of a rush, since it's only a few hours before midnight. It'll probably come out late this Valentine's Day, but may also come out on the 15th, the day of hangovers and positive pregnancy tests. Anyways, enjoy!**

Riley Andersen walked reluctantly into her 2nd hour – Science. Despite the nice quiet teacher, Riley can't help but hate this class. Again, Mrs. Smith is a nice old woman, but her homework agenda is just too filled for Riley – it wouldn't kill for her to give it out every _other_ day.

Also, speaking of distribution of useless paper, it's Valentine's Day, and Riley, err, is unimpressed. Sure, free candy is riveting in Elementary school, but expressing one's love in such a way is childish in any other environment.

Guess who disagrees...

"Woohoo! It's Valentine's Day!" Joy yelled, her feet moving rapidly as she rushes from emotion to emotion, handing them a small card bearing the emotions color.

"'Roses are red, and you are blue. It's techincally incest, but I love you.'" Sadness read, a confused smile spreading on her face. "Gee, that's really nice, Joy, but-but you aren't serious, right?"

"Huh?" Joy said, her run across HeadQuarters stopping in front of Sadness.

"The incest thing, you don't mean that, right?" Sadness said, the smile now gone. _'Oh well. It was there, and that's what matters,'_ Joy thought.

"No, of course not. It's a joke, Sadness. Who would seriously do that?" Joy said, a somewhat disgusted look on her face. Just then, something buzzed in the imaginary "pocket" of her dress. Joy pulled the phone out and glanced at the screen. "Oh look, Korrasami 88 just uploaded another fanfic."

Sadness glanced at the screen herself. "'Korrasami Valentine's Day?'" Sadness said, somewhat curious. "I mean, it might not be so bad..."

"Maybe later," Joy said as she put the phone back into her pocket. "Right now, we have a class to deal with."

Joy and Sadness walk leisurely to the console and watch the screen carefully. Fear, Anger, and Disgust, now finished with the cards each of them were reading, also made their way to the console.

"Really," Anger said, not necessarily angry, but ready to give an opinion, "Valentine's Day is just a way for Hallmark to stay in business. I mean, when your main business is in cards, Valentine's Day, birthdays, and sickness are the only thing keeping you alive."

"Agreed," Disgust said. "Do you ever notice how the candy is never good anyway? It's kind of sweet, but it's not sweet enough. It's like marrying because of the baby."

"Woah, Disgust, calm down. Riley can't be thinking like this," Joy said, her attention turned to Disgust.

"Oh please, Joy; _pu-bert-y_ is already in motion, and there's nothing to stop us from saturating her mind with common knowledge," Disgust remarked, motioning towards the empty spot where the puberty button once was.

Joy looked with concern towards the tanks across the side of the room; _'Estrogen,'_ the labels say. On the tanks, there are little indicators, and it can only be assumed that once the pink liquid reaches these indicators, things will happen, "and they probably won't be good things," Fear had said upon first seeing the tanks just a month ago.

Something snapped Joy's attention back to the console, however, as a pink card was laid in the center of the desk, a red heart adorning the center. "AHHHHHHH! SOMEONE LIKES US!" Joy screams, pushing all the buttons on the console. Fear quickly started pushing buttons as well.

"Joy, don't make her freak out. _He's_ watching," Fear said, 'he' referring to the mystery admirer.

Joy instantly hesitated slightly. "Of course. Right," Joy cleared her throat, "Still though. Someone likes us!"

Joy and Fear continued to command Riley as she took the card and opened it up.

'This is to Riley, much better than Miley. This love is so timely, now let me ask nicely... Will you be my Valentine?' The card said.

"What a poet," Disgust remarked sarcastically, pushing a button or two.

"Not now, Disgust, we have a Valentine!" Joy said, telling Riley to take the candy from the card and put it to the side. No one paid attention as a memory popped out of the side of HeadQuarters, colored mostly in yellow, but also in purple and green.

People did pay attention, however, when the memory diverted its course into the core memory conduit.

As the memory stuck itself into the conduit as the 4th core memory, an illuminated line stretched outwards to the south window, parallel to the mind's eye. A metal and glass tube made its way out, swerving to the right as it took place just to the right of hockey island. From the tube, land formed, and from the base land, a strong, beautiful statue of a man arose. The establishments surrounding it featured an array of restaurants, roses, and movie theaters. It was pretty obvious what this island was supposed to represent in Riley's brain...

"Boyfriend Island? Huh," Joy thought aloud; sure, she had seen the imaginary boyfriend generator, but that was a back alley attraction of Imagination Land, not an actual part of Riley's personality.

"Really? Does this deserve to be a core memory?" Anger yelled, frustrated. "Does THIS deserve to have its own island!?"

"I mean, we can give it a chance..." Sadness said, quite intrigued to be in a relationship as such. "It's not like the end of the world."

"In fact, it's quite the opposite," Joy said, reinvigorated. "It's the beginning of a new world! Come on, let's search out our lovely colleague." Joy rushed to the console, pushing a few buttons.

No matter how long Riley sat there, she suddenly jerked her head up and looked around for whoever sent her the message. Her eyes landed upon Ned, the class geek, who gave a knowing look in her direction. He wasn't necessarily ugly, but he didn't gel his hair up like most of the guys in class, and he was currently using braces, which is always kind of a glaring imperfection.

"I mean, it isn't perfect..." Disgust trailed off, unable to really criticize Ned; he was nice enough – he just wasn't what Riley had expected. Ned is usually a very quiet kid, and admitting something like a crush is pretty big-balled of him.

"He doesn't need to be perfect," Joy said, a smile on her face, though she was admittedly a little disappointed. Outside, the statue of the strong beautiful guy was replaced by, well, Ned.

"Give him a chance," Sadness said, a small smile on her face. "He seems nice."

"But he's not _hot_ ," Disgust complained, donning a sort of whine.

"Well, maybe he'll be 'hot' one day," Sadness said, wisdom almost visibly seeping from her words.

Disgust pondered Sadness' words for a second, and nodded. "Okay, let's do this. After class, though, when no one is looking."

"Deal," Sadness said, a triumphant smile on her face, almost showing teeth. It didn't stay long, however, due to the inherant nature of Sadness, and as everyone settled up against the console, the bell for 2nd hour went off.

 **Hey guys. This work only took a few hours to write, but I put as much work and effort as I could into it. I thank you for investing your time into this. Anyway, happy Valentine's Day (or Single Shamers Day, depending on your relationship status.)**


	3. Review and Reply Archive

"Inside:" Review and Reply Archive

Korrasami 88 says:

"Writers block. Everyone gets it, no one likes it. I've had it for over a year regarding my LoK story Legend of Jin."

I replied:

Yeah, writer's block can be such a pain sometimes. I had it for half a year, and so I took down all the stories I uploaded. Fun fact: It actually took 3 to 4 months for the first chapter of Switched to be fully written. I wrote the V Day special in a few hours, so the effects of writer's block are very significant.


End file.
